It's Not Like That
by BobWhite
Summary: A favorite soldier of ours has a daughter he never knew about. What happens when she goes to live with him and his new family?
1. Môhoneohtseva'e Ma'eve'keso

Môhoneohtseva'e Ma'eve'keso:

**Full Summary:**

Môhoneohtseva'e Ma'eve'keso is transferred to Ft. Marshal's high school for no reason. She leaves behind the community that she has grown to love. She finds out that her mother kidnapped her from the hospital. What happens when she meets up with her biological father? Will she be able to be the daughter he'd always longed to know? Will she be able to do what she had been doing before getting pulled out of her school? And will her friends be able to visit her on post? Will she be able to except the fact that she was kidnapped the very day she was born? And how does her father's new family feel about her living with them? Will they accept her?

**Môhoneohtseva'e Ma'eve'keso****:**

Hi, my name is Môhoneohtseva'e Ma'eve'keso and I am sixteen-years-old. My first name means Drifted Snow Woman. My last name means Red Bird. I am 100 Cheyenne. I have been in the Foster Care system my whole life. According to court documents, my mother was killed in a car accident and my father was nowhere to be seen, until now. For sixteen years, he'd been looking for me ever since my real mother kidnapped me from the hospital. I have never known anyone to continue to look for a daughter they never knew. I have never known anyone to go through that much pain for someone they loved. My heart twisted in a knot when I found out that my real father was looking for me and had finally found me. But I wasn't ready to give up my life here in Montana so easily. Would he let me keep my truck, horses and other animals? Or would he make me sell them?

I was about to find out. My boyfriend and some other friends were driving to Ft. Marshal with me. Their parents were coming as well so that I would have some moral support. I felt loved. But I also knew he had a whole nother family and I didn't know if they would accept me. My heart felt tight and my boyfriend had to drive the truck almost halfway there. I was so nervous. Besides my belongings that had been in the house I was living in with my foster parents, I had my horses Meso'ke, Mohkêheno'e, Mo'kêsa'e, and Mo'e'ha; my two English mastiff puppies Ma'xêho'nehe and Ma'keme; my three cats Ma'taa'e, Ma'êhoohe, and Meesa'e; my orphaned bald eagle Me'êško'e; my orphaned deer Ma'xeme; and my four orphaned wolves Mamahke, Ma'xe'pa'o, Hotse'oso, and Hohkeehe. I had permits for every orphaned and adopted animal. I knew for a fact that having a bald eagle, a deer, and four wolves might land me in hot water with the Army, but I wasn't about to leave my animals in a place I might never see again. If I had to get a place off post to keep them in, then that's what I would do because I was not leaving them in Montana, a place I might never see again. My father would have to make an exception for me and my animals.

It would be a hard time for the both of us and I wanted everyone that I loved to be there for me, even if it meant having my friends stay on base for a few weeks, since it was summer time in Montana. My boyfriend, who was also Cheyenne, had a Cheyenne name as well. His name was Senaka Taa'evâhtamehnêstse. His name meant Senaka Night Walker. There was no meaning for Senaka except 'man's name'. I loved Senaka with all of my heart and it pained me to be leaving him and my home of the past three years so far behind. But Senaka and some of our close friends were making this trip with me and I was glad that they were going to be staying for a few weeks before heading back to Montana for school. The only problem with this school year was that for the first time, I would be transferring during a school year. With St. Katherine's Private School (it's a boys & girls school) being out for the summer, I would have to go to school once I got settled into my new home. That part was what sucked.

The other part was that I had half siblings that didn't know I even existed. That was the other part that scared the shit out of me. I didn't know if they were going to except me for who I was. Going to a private school, during our breaks, most of the students went on Mission Trips. We had just gotten back from a Mission Trip to Nigeria when I had gotten a call from my Social Worker saying that my real father had called and asked about me. And now here I was, going to live with a man I didn't know even existed until a few weeks ago. I was so nervous that I could barely think of what I was going to say, let alone what I would be doing once I got to Ft. Marshal, Virginia. I was moving nearly two thousand miles away from my home and I didn't know what my life was going to be like.

Well here goes nothing. Ft. Marshal is only a day away and I am a nervous wreck. God let my father like who I am. Let my step-mother like who I am. Let my half siblings like who I am. Let my father's superiors like who I am. Let the whole Fort like who I am. But most of all, let me like my new family and neighbors. Let everything be a good place where I am going to live from now on.


	2. Arriving Part 1

Arriving:

**Arriving:**

**Ft. Marshal:**

Senaka and I had switched places, so when we drove up to the gates, I was driving. Senaka was sitting in the passengers seat, turned around, looking for something in the back when I pulled up to the officer. I smacked him in the side and he turned around. We both showed him our ID's and told them the reason we were here. We were told to go on ahead, all the way to the high school, that we were expected. So our little caravan of cars drove through the gates and to the high school. My younger siblings came to this school, where I soon would be going as well. Pulling up in front of the school, we all turned our cars off. Senaka and I got out of my truck, going to stand by the trailer that was hooked to my truck. I opened the side door of the trailer and leaned in to get Me'êško'e. She flapped her wings and settled on my arm. My friends and their parents got out of their cars and came over to stand next to Senaka and me. We waited patiently until someone started towards us. School was letting out and we were the main attraction.

Senaka's hand slipped into mine, squeezing my hand to let me know that he was here for me. I squeezed back letting him know that I was thankful and glad. The man was looking at all of us, then he spoke up.

"Hi, you must be Môhoneohtseva'e Ma'eve'keso," _he said, looking at me._ "My name is Roland Burton, I'm a counselor here."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Burton. And you're right, my name is Môhoneohtseva'e Ma'eve'keso, Moho for short. This is my boyfriend Senaka and these are my best friends Becka and Moona'e. They have come down with me for moral support and their parents will come down shortly. And this is one of my babies, Me'êško'e. she was orphaned about three years ago when she fell out of her nest and broke her wing. The wing is healed now, but she still can't fly properly." _I said._

"So, where's the sperm donor?" _Senaka asked._

"Excuse me? Look we don't talk about people like that here. This is an Army base and you will respect our people." _Kernel Burton said as she walked up._

"And you would be?" _Becka asked._

"I'm Lt. Kernel Burton; I'm Mr. Ma'eve'keso's Commanding Officer and will be introducing you to your new classmates."

My friends and I looked at each other. What did they think we were going to be doing on our summer vacation? Go back to school? We didn't think so!

"Umm…Kernel Burton, we're sort of on summer vacation. We just came down here to stay for a few weeks until Moho got settled in with her father and his family." _Moona'e said._

"I see, well Moho, whoever she is will have to begin school right away if she wants to be caught up with everyone here."

"I am right here, Kernel Burton. Moho is short for my full name Môhoneohtseva'e Ma'eve'keso. We shortened it so people wouldn't have to say my full name all the time and I like my nickname."

"I see, well what did you have in mind if you weren't going to go to school?" _Mr. Burton asked._

"We're supposed to be going on another Mission trip in a week or so. My friends and I were headed to India and then to Pakistan to help the refugees. We go all over the world on Mission Trips on every break from school. Is that going to be a problem while I'm living on base?" _I asked,_

"You'll have to get it okayed by the Post Commander, but I think what you are doing is a great thing." _Mrs. Burton said._

"Thank you Mrs. Burton." _Senaka said._

"Senaka, its Kernel, not Mrs. Burton. We are on an Army Base now, we have to talk their lingo you Nzvonyo." _Moona'e said._

"What did you just say in that language?" _Mr. Burton asked._

"Oh, it's African for idiot. We talk to each other in different languages all the time. Sorry about that." _Becka said. We were all looking at her. We couldn't believe she had sworn in Afrikaans and then lied about it to an Army Lt. Kernel. We were appalled._

"Right, so if you'll kindly follow us, we'll show you around the base. And Mrs. Ma'eve'keso…" _Kernel Burton started._

"It's Moho. It's easier then saying my full name out and I like my nickname anyways."

"Okay, Moho, would you mind leaving the eagle in the trailer? And we'll talk later about the rest of your animals."

"They're staying on base with me or I go back to Montana and live in Foster Care until I'm eighteen. Either way, it's your choice."

"I never siad they had to go. It's just a matter of where they will be staying."

"Well we can make a barn in the back of my father's house, if that' not a problem for you."

"No, that won't be a problem; Roland could probably help out if you want."

"No thanks, we've built houses all over the world for third world countries."

"Okay then, let's get you and your friends used to this base. What's the eagle's name by the way?"

"Her name is Me'êško'e, it's Cheyenne for Rascal. She's been a little rascal since I adopted her from the shelter."

"Oh, you like to adopt injured, abandoned and orphaned animals huh?" _Mr. Burton asked._

"I always have. All of my foster parents have all lived on farms or ranches, so I've collected a bunch of abandoned, abused, injured and orphaned animals. I love animals, especially all of my animals."

"Well, I think we have a class that you will love then."

"Thanks, but we're headed back to Africa as soon as I get settled. Then I'll be back in time for school to start."

"


End file.
